Beautiful Destruction
by scatterbrain
Summary: Draco never thought it was possible for someone to take the personality traits of an element. Draco didn’t even know elements had personality traits. Until Ron Weasly walked into Hogwarts.(R- STRONG sexual content, language, Strong voilence eventually)
1. Flare

Title: Beautiful Destruction

Rating: R- Violence, Language, Sexual Content

Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not wipe my ass with twenty dollar bills and I do not own these characters. I wouldn't mind owning Draco though... J

A/N: The funny thing is I came up with the idea for this story while sitting in church on Christmas staring at the candles that were lit at the alter... I couldn't stop smirking and my mom thought I had gone mad. You always see the characters with the usual disorders... Cutting, Drinking, Anorexia, Bulimia.... Well now its time for a pyro!

Warning: Slash, don't like the idea of two boys snogging? If you don't...GO away... If you do... Have a cup of tea and enjoy.

----It's final. It is possible to have an obsession with some form of human, especially when that human is so much like the addiction your fighting. Draco never thought it was possible for someone to take the personality traits of an element. Draco didn't even know elements had personality traits. Until Ron Weasly walked into Hogwarts...----

Draco-

Draco sat in the back of the potions dungeon as professor Snape droned on about the importance of frog legs in poison antidotes but he wasn't paying very much attention to his head of house instead he was currently wondering why moron's like Weasly made it into advanced potions as he stared at the back of his fire red head. The weasel leaned over to Harry and mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath causing Harry to have to control a sudden fit of laughter. Draco narrowed his eyes in annoyance and crossed his arms over his broad chest as he stared venomously at the back of Ron's head.

"Did you get the answer for number three?" asked Blaise as he snatched Draco's paper from in front of him and scanned it intently. After finding nothing but Draco's name written in the top right corner Blaise threw the paper back in front of Draco who was now glaring at him with the same annoyance he had directed at Weasly.

"What?" asked Blaise in a sort of what-did-I-do-this-time tone. Draco directed his attention back to Weasly completely ignoring his friend's gesture for some kind of explanation to why he was in such a foul mood, then again he always was.

He stared at the ruby red hair his eyes focusing in on the tiny strands of different shades of bronze and gold hidden beneath the red, his eyes continued down to the milky white skin of the back of Ron's neck becoming entranced by the familiar glow. Draco had memorized every part of Ron's body that wasn't hidden by those damned sweaters his mum knit for him or the conservative Hogwarts robes. He spent a lot of time studying as particular spot until he knew it down to every last freckle.

But if the chose were his he would know a lot more of Ron's body then he did now. He wanted to get to know what was under those robes just as well as he knew the parts of Ron's body that wasn't hidden by the thick black _thing_. All he had was his imagination, and a good one at that.

Draco turned his attention back to his worksheet on their latest potion and began scribbling down the answer's as fast as he could remember them. He momentarily glanced at Blaise who glared at him with frustration.

"Is there a problem?" said Draco in his usual drawl "Besides the fact that your being a complete mental case lately? No nothing at all...." said Blaise sarcastically.

"Well if that's all then I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem for you to shut your face and let me finish my work." said Draco with casual arrogance as he continued to scribble at he parchment glancing up at Weasly every once in a while. All the while Blaise was opening and shutting his mouth in a sort of shock at Draco's last statement causing Draco to roll his eyes... He really was surrounded by morons.

When the bell finally signaled the students to lunch Draco gathered his things and swaggered out to the great hall, Blaise trotting along behind him. He gracefully slipped himself into his seat as the usual idle chatter buzzed from the girls on the other side of the table.

Draco watched silently as students of every house poured into the great hall but to be honest he was only looking for one in particular. When he spotted the read head who was walking with Harry and Hermione laughing and enjoying himself as he resumed usual seat. Draco felt a someone plop down next to him. He sighed inward upon realizing who it was. Pansy began speaking at an abnormally fast pace and she tugged at Draco's arm as if that would get him to speak. He turned to look the annoying pug faced bitch in the face,

"Pansy.." he said completely silencing her. "Yes Draco?" she asked innocently as a sutle smile played across her lips revealing her crooked teeth. "Could you please shut up?" asked Draco projecting that same innocence as he watched that horrendous smile fade to a frown. He smirked as he raised his silver eye brows and nodded his head "That's better" he cooed sarcastically as he patted her lightly on the back.

Draco averted his eyes back to Ron and was pleasantly surprised when his gray eyes connected directly with Ron's stubborn glare. This should be fun...

Draco leaned back in he chair and crossed his arms over his broad chest allowing his infamous smirk to spread across his usual stone cold face. Ron didn't blink, Draco gave Ron a sort of sarcastic wave and smile causing Ron to narrow his eye's in anger. Draco raised an eye brow and smirked at the blushing red head. Ron looked down at his plate and bit his lower lip. Draco was almost sure Ron was aware of the his wolf gray eyes that were burrowing themselves under his skin prying for his every thought.

When lunch was over Draco strode back to his common room by himself with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He was always the last one in, mainly because he spent his early evening burning parchment behind Hagrid's hut watching as the flame licked at the milky paper leaving nothing but beautiful destruction behind. Draco rounded the corner to find the "infamous trio" making their way back their own common rooms but paid no attention what so ever to the fact that Ron was approaching the blonde fast.

It was when the Gryfendor tapped Draco on the shoulder in a saucy manner that he noticed the little prat was staring at him again with that same determination. Draco stopped and absentmindedly flicked the imaginary dust from his robes were Weasly had tapped him,

"Yes?" he snapped as he scanned Ron quickly "What are you playing at Malfoy, I know you've got some dirty trick up your sleeve" stated Ron as he contorted his gorgeous freckled face. "What could you possibly be babbling on about now Weasly?" asked Draco as he inspected his finger nails lazily.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! The way your always staring at me, you cant keep your eyes off!" said Ron raising his voice slightly as his cheeks began to turn crimson red as well as his ears.

"Don't flatter yourself Weasel i was simply counting the dirt flecks on the back of your neck." Stated Draco waving his hand in the air. "Oh and i suppose that's what you were doing at lunch right?" asked Ron... Fucking smart arse.

"May i remind you that i caught YOU staring at me." Replied Draco calmly as he watched Ron shift uncomfortably. "Care to explain yourself?" added Draco noticing how uncomfortable Ron was and loving every moment as watched the blushing coward... How the hell he made it into Gryfendor was beyond Draco. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"I see you have as much of a brain as you do money." Stated Draco as he began trotting of towards his common room leaving Ron in a state of fury.

Once Draco arrived to his dormitory he removed his cloak and shoes and walked over to his bed were he gracefully slip onto the bed as he pulled his wand out and stared at it as if he were trying his best to focus on something that wasn't there. "_Inflamo_" whispered Draco as he watched the wand catch fire.

He gazed at the flame with a look of longing poking his finger in and out of the golden flame that reflected magnificently in his glossy eyes. The door slammed but Draco didn't remove his gaze from the flame running his finger through the little tear drop of destruction.

"Draco not again your going to catch the school on fire" Stated Blaise wearily to left of Draco "Wouldn't that be splendid, I would finally be free from the shit hole" said Draco as he swayed his wand back fourth watching as the flame clung the magical wood flickering and flaring angrily. "If only..." whispered Draco

A/N: Hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. My Human Flame

A/n: I am thankful for the reviews I received. More please?

Draco-

The Three Broomsticks had always been a place Draco and his group of friends would go to when they visited Hogsmeade, but the routine had become rather boring to Draco over the past year and he was looking for more of a thrill in life than sitting in some smoky old pub listening to the purely pointless conversations of his fellow class mates.

Draco sighed huffily as he stared around the pub hoping for a fist fight or something that would keep his attention away from Crabbe who was whispering sweet nothings into Mulicent's ear. It really was disgusting. He continued to scan the dusty room when he noticed Ron heading out of the pub... Alone.

"What do you say we have a little bit of fun?" He asked his cronies as he nodded his head at the lanky red head pushing his way past the massive influx of seventh year girls near the doorway. There was an excited murmur of agreement as they shuffled to their feet and made their way out the rickety door of the Three Broomsticks. The air outside was slightly cool as a light breeze nipped at Draco's cheeks and the lush green trees shook there leaves merrily to the rhythm of the wind. Draco hated this type of weather.

Draco spotted Ron a good way down the stone paved road and quickly signaled his gang to follow as he arrogantly shoved random people out of the way hearing them shout obscenities in his direction. Not like he cared what they had to say. Ron seemed to be making his way to the shrieking shack with Draco hot on his heels.

Ron stood in front of the shack with his hands shoved deep into his pockets picking awkwardly at the muddy floor with his feet. He hung his head letting stands of gold and red fall into his crystal blue eyes as he scanned the grass-less floor intently as if hoping a worm would pop out of the ground and do a tap dance for him.

"I see were all alone today weasel, don't have your hero's to hide behind anymore?" said Draco mockingly, he loved to get a reaction out of Ron. Whenever the weasel boy was angry his eyes lit up in rage and he hands balled up in fist just waiting for Draco to pounce on his and fuck him dry. Ron looked up at Draco, He gave him some sort of look, a look of pleading determination. He pleaded through his eyes yet his face didn't crack.

"As if you should talk, you don't go any were with out those damned body guards. Cant fend for yourself? I always thought you were weak." replied Ron calmly as he leaned against the frame of the shack. Bugger, just a spark of what could have been a flame.

"I wouldn't push it Weasly you cant afford me kicking your arse." Stated Draco as if he were speaking to an incoherent dog. Ron walked slowly towards Draco his hands still shoved deep into his pockets.

"Oh so there's a price now?" he challenged narrowing his eyes as his ears turned red. Draco smirked.

"No, and that's exactly my point." Said Draco taking a few steps towards Ron.

At this point there faces were inches from each other, but this wasn't the kind of closeness Draco had fantasized about it was the closeness that was so intense in nearly gave Draco a hard on. He could hear Ron gritting his pearly white teeth and could feel his ragged breathing on the tip of his own nose. He could smell his breath, traces of butter beer clinging to his pale pink lips, and all he could see was pure and udder perfection and in his trance a fist flew clear into view and hit him hard in the nose knocking Draco back a few feet from his human flame.

Draco's wolf gray eyes widened in shock and disgust. How dare he touch Draco, especially in the face. Draco cupped his nose and ran at Ron fueled by rage and hormones, he pounced on Ron pinning his tiny frame in between his thighs watching as the smaller boy trembled with fear and rage. Draco raised his bony fist and punched Ron with brutal force near his lip. Ron let out a moan of pain as his pale hands reached for the patches of aching skin were Draco had punched him. Ron rolled onto his side with Draco still on top of him clutching his face in agony and he coughed and choked on his bleeding lip.

Draco smirked to himself before grabbing the Gryfendors neck with hands trying to roll Ron onto his back, but Ron, who had gained his sense of composure, flung his body underneath the blonde and no time he was laying directly on top of Draco. His warm breath teasing Draco lips as his strands of red hair tickled the top of Draco's forehead. Draco saw a tear drop of sweat drop from Ron's perfectly shaped freckled nose as the red head grabbed his throat and squeezed with surprising strength. He was so close. And then it happened. Draco moved his head in closer and their lips connected.

His lips were blissfully warm, silkily soft and slightly salty from the blood and sweat.

For those two seconds in Draco's life he didn't care about his bad boy image, or who was watching or how it might affect him. He concentrated on Ron's lips, and his perfection.

There lip's detached and Draco came to his senses as he looked a horrified red head in the eyes. Draco was the first to react.

"Dear lord Weasly, not only are you a poor worthless bastard but a queer as well?" sneered Draco as he lifted himself off the floor and straightened his robes.

Ron stood in front of him shaking with fury, rage, frustration, lust.. Lust? Was that lust in Ron's eyes? Draco knew the look very well and Ron was imitating it perfectly. That sick prat.

Ron glared at Draco trying to make it effective, glares were never effective Draco was immune to them. With a blink of and eye Ron had mustered enough courage to spit on Draco's shoes and run off towards the little town of hogsmeade before Draco even had to time to react. At this point Draco was ready to kill the little bastard. whether he was gorgeous or not made no difference to him. The little prick had just spit on his favorite dragon hide shoes and he was going to have to pay dearly for that.

There was an awkward silence as a few of Draco friends shifted uncomfortably behind him waiting for their king to give them an explanation on what the fuck had just happened. Draco paid absolutely no attention to them as he glared at Ron's bony figure slithering in and out of the people in town trying desperately to find his way back to Hogwarts.

"What in the hell was that all about?" asked Blaise completely breaking the silence.

Draco didn't respond but he did turn his perfect blonde head to look his best friend in the eyes giving him a glare as if to openly challenge Draco's sexuality. Blaise looked at his friend with innocence waiting for Draco to say something.. Anything..

"You guys stay here I have some business to settle." Said Draco silkily and with a swoosh of his expensive black cloak he disappeared like a snake slithering into thick brush.


	3. Forgotten Memories

A/N: Here begins my longest authors note to date.

Before you yell and scream at me, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, we had family fly in from Germany and they literally invaded my room so I haven't been able to get on my computer and write. I promise the updates will be much faster now that I have settled back into my room.

Since I wasn't able to write more to my story I decided I was going to post my first chapter on other fanfiction sites . All was going well until a sent it to one web site (who's name I will not mention)

they e-mailed me back saying that my story was horribly written and Draco was out of character. And HOW COME YOU GUYS NEVER TOLD ME I WAS SPELLING WEASLEY WRONG? After that I was so taken aback I wanted to share my feelings with you and see if you feel the same way. Am I really that bad of a writer? I did find it curious that the person who read my story was the only male on the staff and my story happens to be a slash. Hmmm sounds like someone is a bit homophobic? Well enough of me blabbing... Off you go! READ!

Ron-

_A hooded figure resembling a gargantuan man lurked at the edge of a dim and dingy forest, his hands twisting themselves together in an impatient manner. A sudden flash and a flame laced with colors of brilliant blues and oranges languidly swayed from side to side. The image disappeared being replaced by smoke billowing from an unknown source, its shades of black and grays staining a baby blue sky. The image was cut off now revealing a blotchy burnt hand laying in an endless field of ash. _

Ron's eyes snapped open as he scanned Professor Trelawney's room. He inhaled slowly trying to process what he had just seen behind his heavy eyelids, trying to make sense of everything he had just "seen". He sighed as he ran his thin fingers through his thick red hair.

"Ron, are you all right?" asked Harry as he furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his forehead quizzically.

"Oh yeah, I just dozed off, you know how tiring it is to listen to that miserable old bat." Said Ron as he contorted his face and waved his hand in the general direction of Professor Trelawney.

"Ron, generally when people sleep their eyes are shut." Said Harry nodding his head

"Really Harry? I never knew. Why without you I would be so lost." Said Ron sarcastically as he punched Harry playfully on the arm trying his best to just shake off his disturbing dream. Harry scoffed, his glasses threatening to fall from his sloped nose due to Ron's last blow.

"So Ron what were you daydreaming about this time?" asked Harry as he pushed his glasses back into their designated place with his pointer finger. A lazy smile spread across his face.

"Oh the usual, a date and dinner with Hermione, eventually leading to a bit more." Joked Ron as he nudged Harry in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ah yes, because the beastly hair is just so hot." stated Harry sarcastically. "So why were you so late coming in last night?" asked Harry conversationally as his emerald eyes languidly scanned the Divinatation book.

"I was late?" asked Ron looking up from his piece of parchment.

"Yeah, you came in at about two in the morning mumbling something about running into Malfoy." Stated Harry staring at Ron as if he were clueless.

Ron furrowed his eye brows. He didn't remember running into Malfoy. Well he did but that was back at Hogsmeade, and that was early afternoon. In fact the last thing he remembered was spitting on Draco's ridiculously expensive shoe's. Ron couldn't remember entering the castle again or even eating dinner and Ron ALWAYS remembered dinner. His mind felt hollow, like it had been wiped clean, like he had just lost an important memory, but what?

* * *

Ron poked awkwardly at his food, dinner didn't seem to be as enticing as it usually was. Harry and Hermione were deep in conversation to the left of him but Ron channeled his thoughts to remembering what he had obviously forgotten. He closed his eyes.

All he could see was silver eyes, soft eye lashes and stern eye brows.

He opened his eyes again. Ron looked around the great hall watching as the floating candles reached for the enchanted ceiling held by a wick longing to flutter upwards and breath destruction upon everything that stood in its way.

"I'm going on a walk." said Ron as he got to his feet

Harry and Hermione stared at him watching as they made his way out the great hall not bothering to ask whether he was all right or where he was going. Some friends they were.

Ron made his way down the stone steps of the castle and through the small courtyard that divided the lush landscape leading to the shore of the lake. The red head reached the lake and starred at the horizon trying to remember his forgotten memory. He watched as the moon peeked its shy glowing head out from behind the vast curtains of purple mountains. He closed his eyes for the second time that night.

Nothing...

He sighed, the smell of burnt paper lingering on his nostrils. Burnt paper?

Ron snapped his around scanning the dark and empty landscape for the source of the random scent. He spotted a small fire reaching and grabbing for the black sky near the back of Hagrids hut and quickly made his way over the fire before it any got bigger.

He rounded the corner only to find a certain Slytherin with an entranced look on his face, his hand rested inside the pockets of his black coat as he starred at the flickering flame.

* * *

Draco-

Why did Weasley have to be the most annoying git on the planet? As soon as Draco saw the red headed wonder he knew Ron was going to ask a multitude of questions starting with "what are you doing?".

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy? Are trying to burn the school down?" snapped Ron as he strode over to the flame and stomped on it, murdering it mercilessly. Draco didn't know whether to smile or grit his teeth angrily. Ron had just done what Draco had predicted but killed his artwork in the process. He settled for an icy glare.

"Why are you bothering me? Don't you have a mud hole to go play in?" spat Draco watching as Ron's face lit up with anger and his hands balled themselves into firm fist's.

"You're late." Stated Draco watching Weasley's rage fade to confusion. His two best features.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron almost defensively.

What a dumb fuck.

"Well you should know, you're the one who told me to meet you here you shit." Said Draco becoming aggravated.

"What?" asked Ron contorting his face in sheer and udder confusion.

"You really are an uneducated bastard." Said Draco looking back down at the small hole his flame and been dancing in moments before. "It beats being an arrogant princess." Said Ron stepping beside him and glaring in a determined way.

"Did you just call me arrogant?"

"Did you just call me uneducated?"

"I think you need to see a shrink, you have horrible memory problems... even for a Weasley."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh really? Let me refresh your memory."

Stupid Weasley playing his damn mind games. Pretending he didn't remember what happened last night after he had spit on the blondes shoes. Draco grabbed Ron's head with brute force and smashed his lips against the red heads. Ron struggled for a moment his eyes widening under Draco's grip. His body relaxed and he gave into the kiss, Draco slammed his back against the measly hut, pinning Ron's lanky frame under his body. Ron reached under Draco's arms and dug his nails into Draco solder blades pressing his lips harder onto the blonde, his pink tongue searching for something that wasn't there.

Ron was having to much fun, he was enjoying himself to much. Draco wanted to leave him hanging, wanted him to crave for his touch and taste. The Slytherin pulled away and stared at Ron's moist lips. The red heads breathing was strained. Draco felt Ron's hands slide slowly down his back as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry I was late, I guess you could say it slipped my mind." Said Ron a smile brimming on his face.

"Shut up Weasley." Said Draco before heading towards the dimly lit castle.

A/N: I know I just threw a crap load of plot at you but I assure you its for good reason. I had a bunch of banners made for my story. I'm going to put them on my live journal so you guys can look at them! GO THERE! Just click on home page in my profile! CHECK YOU LATER!


	4. Get Out Of My Head

A/N: Hi guys! I got a lot of reviews saying you are confused, if you're confused then you're right. If you're not confused then you should be. Oh come on people, a little mystery is good for the brain. You're gonna have to wait to find out too... why? Because I'm just evil.

Draco's pov took place before ron's. Just so your not confused.

Ron-

Ron sighed as he grinned sheepishly at the piece of parchment in front of him littered with words. He had finally finished his ridiculously grueling essay for Snape and happily rolled the piece of crinkling parchment into a cylinder shape before laying it on the table and clearing the sleek oak counter top of his quills and ink bottles.

He strode lazily over to a deep red velvet chair and threw his body carelessly onto it with an accomplished smile on his face. Harry, who had been spralled out on the couch reading _The Daily Prophet_, turned his attention to the grinning red head.

"What are you smirking at Ron?" he asked as if already knowing the answer, his jet black hair hanging loosely above his eyebrows.

"I just finished Snape's essay." Stated Ron reaching his long arms up to the ceiling as he stretched his tall, lanky form. "Oh," Said Harry, his sparkling eyes looking down almost ashamed. "I should probably get started on that." Stated the bi-spectacled wizard as he licked his thumb and turned the page of the gray news paper.

"Anything interesting?" asked Ron, his arms dangling over the red handles of the comfortable seat. "Yeah," began Harry casually thumbing back to the front page and scanning it with a blank look on his rectangular face. "They caught Malfoy's dad and threw him in Azkaban, they said he was muttering something about the dark lord having his ways. Seems like he likes to state the obvious." Said Harry rolling his glossy eyes before flipping back to the spot he was before.

"He was probably just babbling on." Said Ron, a light red staining his cheeks at the thought of the blonde. Why was he feeling guilty? It's not as if he was dating a death eater Draco was a death eaters SON, and its not as if they were even dating, they had just snogged.

"You think Draco is involved in this mess?" blurted Ron, embarrassment seeping through his calm composure. "I wouldn't doubt it." Said Harry pausing to lay his news paper on the floor next to the velvet couch "Seeing as his father is a death eater." Finished Harry as he shrugged his bony shoulders.

Drat, he had to remind Ron of that.

"True." Said Ron trying his best not to seem obvious. About what though? He wasn't dating the blonde. He didn't even like him all that much... Oh hell who was he fooling? Draco was bloody gorgeous. But he would never admit that to anyone.

There was a moment of comfortable silence in which the two boys stared at the cozy fire that warmed the common room.

"They say the war is starting... but this time they mean it, Dumbledore's got me training with Lupin." Said Harry in a trance like state. He sounded like a robot programmed to babble on about the same things. His eyes were expressionless, he showed no emotion.

"Lupins back?" asked Ron as he straightened himself in his chair, interested in what Harry had to say.

"No, he's just training me." Said Harry monotonously as he stared blankly at the spot near the left side of his big toe.

"What you're not scared? You're taking on the most feared wizard known to man and you're not scared?" asked Ron as he leaned forward in his seat, a small smile of disbelief shaping his pink lips.

"It's not like I have a choice Ron, I would have to do it even if I was to scared to crawl out of bed." Said Harry, his eyes connecting with Ron's for the first time. In those eyes, behind all the pride and dignity Ron could see a hint of fear, a fear he knew was boiling inside of Harry. A fear that lurked in his mind, driving him crazy.

"If you ever really were afraid," began Ron with uncertainty "and couldn't take him on alone, I'll go with. You know I will." Said Ron with loyalty as he picked awkwardly at his dirty finger nails. There was one thing Ron had noticed about Draco, he was an extremely clean young man. There was not a fleck of dirt hiding under his glimmering finger nails... Why was he thinking about that twat?

"I know you would come, I wouldn't let you though. I don't want you to get hurt, I've jeopardized your life one to many times." Stated Harry firmly before heaving himself off the couch and starting slowly over the spiraling stair case that led to the boys dormitory.

"You coming Ron?" he asked before disappearing into the darkness.

"Yeah" whispered Ron feeling helpless as he lifted himself off the seat and shuffled slowly after Harry. Ron climbed the stair case, his aching legs hassling him every after step he took. He reached the dormitory to find Harry passed out on his bed, fully clothed. He chuckled to himself before unbuttoning his starch white shirt and unzipping his navy blue pants.

He climbed into bed. Random thoughts floated through his head, starting with the war and ending with Draco. Why was the little twit always on his mind? He thought of the blondes musky sent, his toes tingled with delight. A shock wave ran through his body, he shivered sensually welcoming all thoughts of that certain Slytherin.

A movie started playing his head, black and white as night and day. A mans hands entwining themselves waiting so impatiently for what seemed like would never come. A flame growing from a single tear drop to a mountain of pale heat. Small strands of smoke forming illegible words in the sky and then disappearing leaving gray fog behind. A familiar hand laying helpless in a puddle of dry ash.

Then the movie stopped leaving Ron feeling disgusted and empty, like a freak before his debut. He sat up in his bed a thin layer of sweat covering his chest and face, his breathing increased. Why did he keep seeing these things? Was he going mental? Did he need to be admitted to Saint Mungos?

Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him thought Ron and he laid his damp cheek on his burgundy pillow. Maybe the lack of sleep was catching up to him. He assured himself silently that he was just tired before dozing off. His dreams were filled with the perfectly arched eyebrows and slick blonde hair of that certain someone and come morning Ron found he would be sweating for an entirely different reason.

Draco-

A fucking perfect Friday evening and he was wasting it inside with a bunch of drunken baboons thought Draco to himself as he clutched the half empty cup of fire whiskey, so he was on the pessimistic side... Who could blame him? Draco glared around the room watching as the predictable events played before him like a bad movie. A REALLY bad one.. Draco scoffed rolling his eyes annoyed with the sudden uproar as he took another swig of his whiskey, the liquid slid down his throat warming every inch it touched.

He felt some one plop down next to him but didn't bother to turn his head to acknowledge them. It was when the familiar drunk babble of Blaise reached his ears did he turn his head gracefully to look his best friend in the eyes a disgusted look taking shape on his perfectly symmetrical face.

"Draco," hiccuped Blaise with a delighted smile "I heard the Gryfendorks are having a get together down by the lake tonight." Finished Blaise, his head bobbing dangerously from side to side. The blonde smirked as he rose to his feet and set of towards the exit of the dormitory.

"Draco! Were the f-fuck do you tink your going?" yelled Blaise, tiny droplets of spit soaring through the thick air of the common room.

"To get another drink." Said Draco heading in the complete opposite direction of the bar. "Oh, all right. I'll just wait right here" said Blaise waving idiotically.

The quit murmur of the students surrounded Draco as the ducked behind a thick bush watching his rival house sip their drinks and chat around the gigantic bonfire, warming their hands occasionally from the heat of the mountainous flame. What a bunch of pansy's..

Draco spotted Ron to right of the bonfire on his way to grab a few more drinks for himself and the almighty Pothead no doubt. He slipped out from behind his bush undetected and gracefully at that and swaggered over to the red head with his eye brow cocked and his cloak billowing dramatically behind him.

The blonde clapped his hand over the red heads mouth and jerked him further to the right and into a shadow of trees. Ron struggled under Draco's grip, squirming and jolting under his tight hold. It excited Draco, made him feel in control and powerful. He let go of Ron's mouth and watched as he gasped for air.

"Hello shithead" said Draco casually as if discussing weather.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing?" asked Ron his cheeks flushed and pale like a white flame.

"Having a tea party you dumb twat, what do you think I'm doing?" spat Draco sarcastically watching as Ron opened his mouth to say something all the while inching himself closer to the red head.

"Don't talk. I like it better. It's quieter and you don't make yourself sound like the idiot you are." Said Draco after shooting Ron one of his famous glares.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron as his glittering eyes narrowed to tiny slits .

"Tsk, Tsk Weasley you should have listened to me now you've just gone and proven my point." Said Draco now dangerously close to Ron. The read head smelt like smoke, sweet and heavy like incense, his sent weighed Draco's nostrils down and climbed into his throat stinging it joyfully.

His lips were inches from Ron's, his rattling breath beating against Ron's chapped lips. The red heads eye lids fell over his deep blue eyes as inched himself closer to Draco, his impatience seeping through his rhythmic breath. The blonde's head swerved and found Ron's ear.

"Patience is a virtue. Maybe tomorrow Weasley." He whispered devilishly before licking the curve of Ron's ear and casually striding towards Hagrid's hut, leaving Ron behind him lusting after Draco's pale skin.

Ahhh how he loved to fuck with the little weasels head.

"I had to finish that essay for Snapes class anyway! I was just about to go in!" yelled Ron defensively from behind Draco. His feet crunching away at the fallen autumn leaves, leaving Draco with nothing but the sound of his own breathing and his own lust... a lust for heat.

He held the match to the parchment and watched as a white flame ribboned the darkness. His eyes grew into large ovals of delight as a soft heat tickled his face, he tossed the fire covered parchment into a small and hole and watched as the sides of the paper folded into each other under the influence of unpredictable flame. The fire's prism colors emerged twisting and bending the night into day. The smoke slithered up from the ash of the parchment dancing and spinning to the beat of the chilly evening wind. The flame slowly shrunk weary from trying to break free of the paper's ash. Draco watched as the fire died, like a flash of blinding light in dark cave and it was gone. All the thoughts that had been bothering him disappeared after the flame died. Like the hole were his heart should be was filled. He knew it wouldn't last long.

He sighed before turning his heel and striding back to his dormitory. He smirked to himself thinking of the weasel as golden leaves fell apart under his leather shoes. The little prick probably didn't even realize he had slipped a note into his pocket. He would make sure he knew it was there... That he would.

A/N: Thank you guys so much more all the reviews for my last chapter.. seriously it made my day I've never gotten that many reviews just for one chappie! I LOVE YOU ALL keep them coming! Oh and do you guys like longer chapter's with detail or short sweet and to the point?

I don't know if you noticed but Draco's POV took place before Ron's... Now your probably like.. What the fuck Karina? Just put Draco's first... Remember the term 'save the best for last'? ... thought so...


	5. Passion

I don't know if you guys have see the new trailer for Harry Potter but I did and I almost shit my pants... seriously... IM SO EXCITED!

This is the revised version... More stuff happens... If you don't read this chapter you wont get the next one.

Draco-

"Is there any reason why you have to treat me like I'm scum?" asked Ron, his voice wavering like a tree bending in the brutal storm.

He stood in front of Draco with the crinkled parchment in his hand, his eyes radiating a feeling of frustration. Draco leaned back in his chair, a smirk creeping across his face like ink spilled onto a fresh sheet of paper.

"Yes there is." He said massaging the arm of the chair with his finger tips. The green embroidery tickling the rough skin around his nails.

"Well..?" asked Ron, his frustration growing to glowing anger. Draco watched as the red head riled himself up, an aura of white heat formed around his frame. His cloths hanging loosely on his body begging to be slipped off. Draco smiled. He wasn't going to make it that easy.

"Because you are scum." Said Draco languidly watching as Ron's body tensed in fury. His chest rose and fell frantically as if he was trying to breath in some composure.

Draco lifted himself off the chair, the sound of his heels clicking against the wooden floors filled the room like a thick lullaby. Ron's began breathing through his nose as he clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes glaring murderously at the spot near the top of the ceiling. He stood rooted to the spot. Draco circled him, his silver eyes scanning every inch of the lanky red head.

With in a blink of the eye Draco had grabbed Ron's shoulders and slammed him against the wall. He quickly pulled the sleeve of his robe and pressed his left wrist against Ron's face with brutal force.

"couldn't wait to get a good look could you?" said Draco loosing his usual calm satire as he pressed his wrist further into Ron's face hearing the red head whine in agony and his nose crunch sickeningly.

"You had to send the little Creevy shit to take pictures so you could show them off your friends, did you?" He said, a line of crimson ran down Ron's chin, Draco continued to press his arm against Ron's face despite his bloody nose.

"Take a good look Weasley, because if you keep meddling in my business this will be the last look you'll get." Said Draco removing his wrist from Ron's face were it had been firmly implanted. Ron's chin was covered in thick red which was leaking slowly from his nose. He gapped at Draco's arm scanning were the smooth skin was interrupted by a dark mark. THE Dark Mark.

"I don't know what your talking about," began Ron frantically as he stared at the mark on Draco's left wrist in horror his milky skin whiter than normal as his eyes multiplied to orbs of fright.

Draco grit his teeth, "Stop playing stupid," he snapped "I wont hesitate to give you another broken bone." Said Draco slamming his fist's on both sides of Ron's head.

"Don't send the stupid little Hufflepuff to do your dirty work.." said Draco in a deadly whisper "You want a picture? Take it yourself!" he said once again slamming his wrist into Weasley's face, smashing his head against the wall.

"Malfoy stop!" Yelled Ron from under Draco's arm, the blonde grabbed a hand full of red hair and pulled his head back causing to very different shades of blue to connect. Ron's eye were pleading, expensive sapphires glistening with pain.

"I don't remember anything, all I remember is that I was watching you in Hagrid's class and pulled up your sleeve to scratch your arm and I blanked out." Said Ron as he closed his eyes which had been watering with pain, the blood on his chin had begun to dry and crack and a small purple patch was forming around his eye were Draco had forcefully held his arm only seconds ago.

Draco's eyes narrowed. A fire lit in his stomach heating his body with something a little more intense than rage. His fingers tingled as his grip subconsciously tightened on the Gryffindor's hair.

"Do you really think that I'm going to believe this junk?"

"All I remember after that was this sick movie that keeps playing in my head, there's smoke and a burnt hand and a man in cloak loitering outside the edge of a forest."

Draco's grip loosened. He glared at the red head before pushing him against the wall again. The blondes face was inches from Ron his forehead pressed lightly against Ron's.

"Is this some kind of joke Weasley? Do you know who the fuck you're messing with?" yelled Draco as he shook the red head furiously, his blonde hair had freed itself from its usual slicked back do and hung above his eye brows commenting his murderous glare.

"How could I make this up you sod? I can't tell you what I did because I don't remember." Draco could see that Ron was becoming angry, that he was finding the courage to defy the blonde like a servant before his termination. Pure anger radiated off Ron's body glowing brightly like burning embers. He had no place to talk to Draco like that, he needed to be put back in line... and Draco knew just how.

"No you fucking don't" said Draco before accosting Ron's lips with his own banging his head onto the wall. Their tongue's battled, teeth scraping and lips bleeding. Ron reached up and grabbed Draco's hair yanking it mercilessly as Draco bit down on Ron's lower lip. He gnawed at the pink skin until Ron ceased. The Gryffindor pushed Draco away and hastily peeled his shirt off and desperate for Ron's ashy skin Draco helped peel off his pants.

"Were are those pictures?" asked Draco in between rough touches and kisses

"There in my dormitory, I'll bring them to you tomorrow." Said Ron impatiently pulling at Draco's belt buckle. The blonde smacked his hand indignantly. He was in charge, he was going to have a say at to when he could take his own pants off.

There body's mingled, pink lines left behind on Draco's back from Ron's cat like nails. Sweat seeping from the two boys as their breathing became heavy and low like the wind pressing through a gigantic cave. Bite marks left on thighs, necks, and shoulders as if branding one another.

All the years of hate, anguish, pure undying rage built up to the height of sensuality as the boys groaned, spitting unimaginable insults at each other, their hands roaming the skin that kept them from being closer.

Swaying back in fourth as rough waves hugging a rocky shore. The smell of skin and sweat filling the room, the incense of lust. Clenched teeth and sunset bruises. Just the way Draco had wanted it.

Ron-

An alarm went of in his head, buzzing and jerking like a murderous bumble bee. Without any thought Ron's feet found themselves a cold wooden floor. His hands reached for the pictures of Draco's arm the sat merrily on his night stand. In a trance like state Ron waddled over to his closet pulling out his night black cloak. A dim voice whispered in his head like a room when everyone is talking, a low buzz like the flapping of wings.

He tucked the pictures into his pants that were held on by a draw string and set off for his unknown destination. His feet carrying him, having a mind of there own as Ron stared off into the distance.

He reached the doors of the great hall and pushed them open with little effort, his bare feet imprinted the grass outside Hogwarts, tiny strands caressing his callused toes. He walked towards the edge of the forest, the voice in his head suddenly growing louder and more distinct like the sun emerging from a cloudy day.

_Closer..._

It whispered softly. There was a man, in a black cloak standing just outside the forest. His hands twisting and bending uneasily. His long dirty finger nails scraping the top of his skin. Ron edged closer, without any hesitation. He had lost all sense of boundaries. The man who had seemed so minuscule from afar grew larger with every step. Towering over the red head like the Hogwarts castle would over the lake.

A light breeze blew causing both cloaks to shudder against the frozen air of the night. The evening was dark as a black sheet, no stars, no moon, nothing but Ron and the unknown man.

He approached the man without any caution. Standing in front of him as a dog waiting for its master to command. He could here the cloaked man breathing. Rattling like an irritated snake.

"Do you have them?" he hissed from behind the veil that hid his identity. The tone made Ron shudder, made his teeth ache, made his body ache.

"Yeah" said Ron reaching for the pictures.

"Excellent..." said the man reaching for the pictures. His hands were merely skin and bones complemented by a light shade of green hidden beneath the dirt that had embedded itself into his skin.

His nails were sickly yellow and thick as they scraped the top of the glossy picture of Draco's silk smooth skin. Fear struck Ron, paralyzing him as his throat closed and stomach churned. It was almost as if the control had been switched off.

"Just so you don't go blabbing." Said the man, in a low devious tone.

Ron's head exploded, pain shot through out it as if dozens of white hot needles were slowly gouging his insides out. He screamed, he couldn't hear himself against the high pitched nose emanating off of the images that were playing in his mind.

A flame was being held to the bottom of a wooden chair. The blue pearl in the middle draped in blues and yellows, pure heat. The wood caught fire, smoke sneaked upward longing to be as far as possible from the colorful air.

Ron screamed, the pain consuming his body like a sick drug, the sound scraping at his bones. The sights burning themselves into his mind. Then it stopped.

He feel to the ground, lifeless, dull. He laid there... His mind empty and hallow. No color, no scent, no sound... Nothing but white, not even that. Not even black, there was simply nothing as he laid in the cold nights air. Nothing.

A/N: I know I suck, I've had writer's block, its not that i didn't know what i wanted i didnt know how to put it in words... This chapter is poopy.. But i promise the next will be better... THE PLOT THICKENS! Review... now... or now... or even now... DO IT!


	6. He Always Gets His Way

For everyone who has sent review about Draco being to mean, That's just the way he is... It's not my kind of story if everyone gets what they want.

This chapter kind of reveals the more artistic side of my writing. I don't know if you guys are fans of that but after the disappointment of my last chapter I'm sure it will be much appreciated to see that I really can write.

I just pust a revised version of chapter 5 up so if you dont read that one this chapter wont make sence.

Ron-

Behind closed eye lids he dreamt. Not the kind of dreams that any one of us would dream, not the ones filled with landscaped of brilliantly bright colors and imaginary sounds beating at an eardrum. It was simply black. As if the switch in his mind that allowed him to produce sensational shades of the world surrounding him had been switched off with a dull click.

A sterile scent was welcomed by his nose, and despite the smell of scrubbed toilets and washed linens his mind refused to produce an image as it lazily let him glide through the world of black walls it had created for him. Almost suddenly white words bleed into the walls as they entered his ear and floated into his mind and onto the sheet of black that covered his glistening blue eyes.

"No I will not leave." Said the voice distastefully as if drifted through the maze of the red heads mind. Instantly he saw the owner of the words that had made there home in his thoughts. His eyes snapped open.

A blinding light shone in his face from the window directly in front of his bed in the hospital wing. It was the complete opposite of his dream world, everything was scrubbed white as fresh fallen snow. His head gave a terrible thump, banging its fist on his skull. As the words that had embedded themselves into the black walls blended into the white of his surroundings the quit murmur of the conversation next to him grew louder.

"He Needs rest Mr. Malfoy, and you need to find yourself a class room before I call Dumbledore." Said Madam Pomfrey sternly as she shifted her weight onto her other heel, the clicking of leather on wood causing Ron's head to throb painfully.

"Oh bother," Began Draco undoubtedly crossing his arms across his brood chest. "Looks like I'm in for a chat with the head master."

Ron had become curious, craving to see Draco luminous skin and shimmering hair. He turned his head, straining every muscle in his neck as his head pounded murderously at his skull. His eyes met with Draco's. He was filled with color, drenching Ron's senses in reality. Ron lifted the corners of his mouth to form a misshapen smile. The blonde smirked, before winking reassuringly at Ron.

"Look Madam, He's finished resting. Wide awake that prat is." Said Draco impatiently as he pointed a bony finger in Ron's direction. She didn't move from in front of him. Ron could see impatience radiating off the blonde, his aura jittering in annoyance.

He quickly pushed the concerned nurse to the side, gliding over to Ron's bed as a swan on the sleek tops of a lake.

"That's it Draco, you'll be hearing from the Head Master." She shouted angrily from behind the Slytherin. Draco turned his head, his hand resting on the side of Ron's painfully white sheets. "Oh give it a rest Pomfrey!" spat the blonde irritably. The nurses face went ridged, as if she had been slapped in the face by a giant wooden paddle. She stared at Draco with narrowed eyes, a gleam of disgust coating there deep hazel color. Ron was drinking in the shades of human, his senses becoming more agile.

Madam Pomfrey quickly exited the room with her nose extending to the ceiling and heels clicking angrily at the freshly mopped floor. Ron directed his attention back to Draco who was watching him with a glimmer of concern hidden deep in his facial feature.

"What the hell do you think you're doing scaring me like that?" sneered the blonde. Ron's smile instantly disappeared, dropping to a look of confused and bewilderment. He didn't remember how he had gotten here. He felt as if a part of him were missing, a big piece of his puzzle stolen by the bully of the neighborhood.

The feeling buzzed inside him like annoying mesquiteo that was impossible to swat. His stomach churned uncomfortably as he reminisced on his whereabouts of the night before, all the while Draco's eyes were burning into his skin branding the red heads every thought.

"What happened to me?" asked Ron as he stared ahead of him, for some strange reason avoiding the blondes eye contact.

He could feel annoyance pressing through silver eyes. "Pomfrey wouldn't even let me in to see you let alone tell me what kind of adventure you've gotten yourself into this time." Began Draco leaning back in his chair "I came here to find out from you."

"That's all you came here for? You didn't come to see how I was doing maybe?" said Ron offended by Draco's last statement, he turned his head to see the Slytherins gorgeous facial features up close.

"That too." Said Draco waving his hand arrogantly. Ron glared, knowing as well as Draco that it wouldn't do any good. Somewhere beneath all the rage bubbling furiously inside the pit of Ron's stomach hurt bloomed like a blackened flower. Ron managed to spit a couple words out in his distress.

"Well I don't remember." He said slurring his words together in frustration. He looked back at his sheets his head hanging like a frame on a wall, the picture of a dying flame worn and tiered from its tedious mission of seek and destroy.

"Not good enough Weasel, try again.." Snapped Draco with a quick raise of his eyebrows, a flash of lighting across a cream colored sky. Ron snapped his head back to a position were his eyes could connect with Draco's. They stared at each other for seconds which soon turned to minutes. Draco's velvet eyelashes slowly closed over his cloudy eyes as he blinked. Ron could feel Draco's famous Malfoy impatience kicking in, the red head subconsciously narrowed his eyes to slits. A voice interrupted their silent war.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there any particular reason you are here?" said the Headmasters voice floating throughout the silent room as rose petal in the wind. He stood in the door way the usual twinkle in his eye, his hands folded into themselves and rested lightly on his stomach.

Draco sighed, his frozen eyes glancing irritably at the ceiling before he turned his head to acknowledge Dumbledore's presence.

"As a matter a fact there is." He said in mock joy before straightening himself from his chair.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave, You know how Poppy is.. always looking out for the studen-"

"I want to know what happened." Stated Draco icily interrupting the headmasters thinking aloud.

"And you'll find out soon enough" said Dubledore ushering Draco to his side.

The blonde stared at the elderly wizard hesitation and pride emanating from his perfect posture. He scoffed indignantly "Fine" he spat his facial expression giving the impression the word had tasted bitter.

A hint of a smile crept its way across Dumbledore's wrinkled face as he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder steering him out of the hospital wing. The Slytherin looked back and Ron clicking his teeth as if warning that the conversation was from being finished. A chill ran down the red heads spine, he knew Draco would have his way. He always did.

Ron's legs were itching to move as if poison ivy were embedded in his skin. He sat up in his bed; white hot needles poking at his head. He straightened himself standing on his feet, his weight distributed unevenly on his right side. His legs were weak as an infants provoking a feeling a drowsiness.

He waddled over to the bathroom his head throbbing and knees hassling him endlessly. He reached the sink after having to stop a few times. Turning the sliver knob, cool water rushed out tinkling in soft symphony as he slid his hands under the man made water fall. He smoothed the water onto his face sighing happily at the relief it provided him. With a quick turn of the knob the red head had ended a concert of soft singing voices. The water dripped lightly from the faucet as Ron looked in the mirror for the first time since the night before.

His eye's widened.

His brilliant red hair was matted and frayed as an old birds nest, his eyes sunken in and painted with a natural shade of blue circling light red of his lashes. His lips were cracked as desert ground, and the color of the white of his eyes. His freckles seemed to have disappeared under the shade of pale green that was draped across his usual cream colored complexion.

A single thought floated through his head, a remembrance of pain. Pure pain. He shuddered trying to shake off the very memory of the feeling itself.

But he knew he had to remember now... He didn't know why... But he just had to.

Draco-

He sat back on one of Dumbledore's couches, drumming his foot on the oak floor as the headmaster rustled his papers carelessly glancing over his spectacles occasionally.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to sit here am as old as you are?" hissed Draco, his impatience getting the better of him yet again.

Dumbledore paused glancing up at the blonde with an ominous twinkle in his periwinkle eyes. "But of course!" he said placing his papers aside and folded his hands together gracefully.

"We found Mr.Weasley this morning around 8 or so laying by the edge of the forest. Upon arriving there we heard a rustle in the bushes and found a hooded man fleeing from the proximity of Ron's unconscious body." Said Dumbledore before pausing abruptly noticing as Draco shifted uncomfortably.

Draco's eyes had widened subconsciously, his Adams apples swelled to a melon as he quickly averted his gaze from the headmaster. A feeling of deep disgust rose from his stomach as he grit his teeth holding in chunks of his anguish.

"Do you happen to anything about this?" questioned Dumbledore casually waving his hand as swatting an imaginary fly.

Draco's crystalline eyes flicked back to his headmaster as heat rose from his hands consuming him like a drug. His nostrils flared at the quick intake of breath fueled by his anger at the last statement Dumbledore had made.

"What are you implying?" Demanded Draco rubbing angrily at the inside of his left wrist were, hidden by Hogwarts robes, lay the dark mark etched into his nearly perfect skin.

"I'm not implying anything Mr. Malfoy. Was I not the one that helped you appease your father as well as yourself? I know very well you are not caught up in the war, and know as well as you do that the mark on your arm in not genuine. Unfortunately you come from a family that has a heavy background of dark arts. I was simply wondering if your father had a plot against Mr. Weasley." Said Dumbledore calmly proceeding to pet his blood red phoenix.

Draco's stomach churned, what would his father want with Weasley? The blonde had already pulled the wool over his fathers eyes by pretending to get the disgustingly hideous fake mark on his arm to gain his approval, what he didn't know could never hurt him.. Or Draco for that matter. If it wasn't one thing it was always another. Then again it might not even be his father.

"Is that all you know?" asked Draco anxiously leaning forward in his chair as if the motion would help him hear Dumbledore's reply clearer.

"Well, Snape suspects that a new kind of dark curse was used on Mr. Weasley. A sort of mix between the Imperio curse and a memory charm, perhaps even a bit of crucio."

Draco froze, he snapped his head from his latter position of looking at his feet to Dumbledore. His heart skipped a couple beats being replaced by fierce hatred for dark arts. How dare they mess with something that is rightfully owned by Draco.

"I have to go." Said Draco promptly before grabbing his bag and swiftly exiting the beautiful office of his own headmaster.

He stared ahead as he stomped the halls of the ancient castle looking straight ahead and paying no mind to wandering students. Once he reached the enormous door of Hogwarts he pushed them open with brutal force, his robes billowing dramatically against the sudden wind.

He strode over to Hagrid's hut, breathing in a short snorts of fury through his nose. He stopped at the small pit, it was only big enough to fit a few pieces of parchment. He pulled out his was pointing at the hole in the ground that would serve as his sort of punching bag.

"_Engorgio_" he spat the word causing his emotions to flow like a fierce river. His breathing became deep shaking as his sanity was as he watched the small pit grow to a good sized hole. Water leaked into his eyes, he clenched his fists refusing to let the anger get to him.

He ripped his school robes off after placing his books and things on the grass, the shades of green tickling his school things. He stood with his robes in his hands, glaring at the them as he gritted his teeth mercilessly. He averted his gaze and searched for the tin bucket that would help him get his rush.

He spotted it near the garden, he had seen it sitting there before and was always tempted to use it but, unlike now had boundaries. After retrieving the red tin bucket he splashed the foul smelling liquid over the black robe and watched as the shade of night bruised in shimmering brown liquid. His robes lay there drenched in sweet smelling liquid fire resembling a corpse, wrinkled and distorted as if broken bones.

He picked up the robes. The thick brown liquid coated his hands as he slammed the black cloth into the pit, his eyes watered again as he gritted his teeth fiercer then before.

He stared at the robe, tears of anger rolling down his cheeks in a steady stream. He couldn't control his breathing. He felt he wasn't getting enough air and sucked it in helplessly as he rubbed his gasoline covered hands on the grass.

He pulled out his wand, his hand was shaking from his strained breathing. This made him seethe with rage, that someone could make him cry was not only enough but to make him weak was going to far.

"Fuck you." He whispered

"Inflamo"

The mountain of opaque darkness exploded in to vibrant color. The heat swirled around Draco as fallen leaves in the wind. He fell to his knees watching as the flame danced and spun around the pit. He had never seen anything so beautiful, so powerful, so enormous.

The flame had reached the height of Hagrid's cabin. With the peak of its size Draco's anger had reached an all time high,

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed at the pile of cloth the flame was devouring with every second, he imagined it to be his father. He smirked to himself as he sat on the grass swaying his body in the direction the flame moved, watching and waiting for it to calm.

He promised himself something. If they laid so much as a finger on Ron, he would fucking murder anyone who had to do with it... Fucking murder them. He was Draco's and they would leave him the alone... For their own sake.

(a/n: leave your thoughts... be nice!)


	7. When Defenses Fall: Fire and Ice

Draco-

He sat at the Slytherin table with his head rested on the ball of his fist. His eyes were frozen on the red head as he watched him laugh with the golden trio, pretending he didn't own the same dirty little secret Draco did. His silk woven eye brows were rested in an arch on his heaven drawn complexion. He wasn't going to let Ron be okay with his little secret, only the blonde was aloud to have those. Ron wasn't aloud to happy, to be okay with the way he was, he shouldn't have been smiling. He should have been looking at Draco, a want coating his thick sapphire eyes.

Ron was angry with Draco, and of course he knew why but its not like he was going to give in. He knew Ron was itching to forgive him, he could see the way his eyes shot to the side every time he passed in class, the way his lips curled slightly when they made eye contact. Draco couldn't let himself loose control of the weasel, he couldn't let Ron break free from the trap the blonde had created for him.

A smirk broke his trance like satire, a crack of blinding lighting across a coal night sky. He quickly grabbed a piece of toast and strode over to the Gyffindor table were Ron was already awaiting what was inevitable. The red head seemed to be choking on his words as Draco edged closer, his lips slightly cracked trying desperately to breath in an answer for Draco's presence as the "R" on his sweater rose and fell to the deep heavy motions of his air intake.

The Slytherin stopped in front of the table and flicked his eyebrows upward warningly. Ron swallowed hard a sneer replacing his look of enticement.

Draco smiled mockingly "Could I have a word weasel?" he asked after crossing his arms across his chest with an elegant swish.

"Shove off Malfoy," came Harry's from his left. Draco's head shot down towards the raven hared boy. His face contorted to a look of fierce dislike for the hero, his mouth paying host to a feeling of nausea as Harry wrinkled his nose triumphantly.

"Was I talking to you Pothead?" he hissed the sound of his voice alone was enough to make the glasses of pumpkin juice turn to ice. Harry opened his mouth, his emerald eyes shaken with arrogance, the sound that met Draco's ears wasn't that of the attention craving brat that his eyes were currently focused on.

"What is it?" asked Ron trying his best to sound distant. The sound of the red heads voice was heaven to the Slytherin's ears. The silky complexion of it wrapped itself around Draco's ear drum and slid into his my carelessly dancing around in the dark corners stirring an unnatural feeling. Bumps raised like tiny mountains on his skin. It had been almost a week since he had heard it, his paradise in musical notes.

"Not here Weasley, this needs to be discussed when your body guards aren't around..." stated Draco through a thick smirk, the smile coating his face like honey. Ron shifted uncomfortably his Adam's apple punching the bottom of his chin as he swallowed nervously.

"He's not going any were without us." Said Harry. Ron waved his hand impatiently at his friend his eyes still stuck to Draco's like magnets clinging together by a natural force. "No," said the Red head flatly to Harry "I'll be back in a second." He stated as he narrowed his eyes, cheaply imitating Draco's famous scowl.

Draco nodded curtly before swaggering the great oak door of the hall. His hips swayed mesmorizeingly and the blonde could feel Ron's pupils darting back and forth to the rhythm of his walking. He shoved the doors of the hall open with ease, striding into the grand hall with the red head closely behind him. He made his way up the stairs with his eye brows quirked and a thick sneer chiseled into the marble of his face.

He could only imagine Ron's facial expression as he led him around the dimly lit corridors of the stony Hogwarts castle. He could see the pursed pink lips, a pink that only rose petals could do justice. His brows furrowed almost drawing a line of fire across Weasley's forehead, his eyes darting from painting to painting as if he had not seem them before, as if he had not roamed the halls that Draco was leading him through. Confusion draping its soft expression over his milky skin like a satin sheet over china.

"Were are we going?" came his voice from behind Draco, a low humming of ocean waves in the blondes ears. Draco smiled to himself closing his eyes as his heels grappled at the shimmering marble floors. His smile faded to a smirk as his shot back open, his pupils dilated in mystery.

"You'll see," He grunted.

"Look," Began Ron jogging to catch up to Draco great strides his neck craned over his right shoulder "I agreed to talk to you, not go on a field trip." Stated Ron.

Draco stopped abruptly, his thick black cloak wrapping itself around his ankles as ripples of raven floated down his back due to the sudden stop of motion. Ron lurched forward, swinging his arms to hold himself up, keeping his face from connecting with the floor.

"Would you like to talk about it here then?" he asked loudly tilting his head to the side as if he were ready to pry the stubbornness from Ron. Several paintings shifted in their frames, getting comfortable, blatantly fixing to listen in on what was obviously a private conversation. Others proceeded to go about their usual routine though there eyes darted towards the two sneering young men.

Ron narrowed his eyes, not in distaste. thoughts raced behind sky blue eyes.

"Fine," he muttered defeatedly.

Draco continued walking some way down the halls, the occasional grunt or sigh of annoyance greeting his straining ears.

He finally approached the door of the abandoned classroom and held it open as he ushered Ron inside. He slammed it shut with one hand as he loosened his tie with the other hand. The Gryffidor crossed him arms over his chest.

"Well..?" asked Ron

"Well..?" replied Draco

"Look, I don't even need to be here right now.." said Ron lunging at the door, his autumn hair rustling at his sudden movement. Draco grabbed his hand, the feel of his skin rubbing against his making his body itch for more of the same sort of exposure.

"I know you cant walk out on me." Said Draco matter-o-factly as he threw Ron's hand down by his side and watched as it dangled there like a swinging vine.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" asked Ron bitterly his face contorting with a mixture of emotions making his mood unreadable. "Because you cant," said Draco arrogantly, behind the arrogance a hint of plea beating at his vocal chords.

"Why wouldn't I Malfoy?" said Ron his tone of voice rising, swelling as the hurt rose like a flesh wound cutting deeper into his heart. "Why wouldn't I be able to walk out on a lying bastard like you?" He shouted the veins in his throat straining to support the tone of his voice, a map of blue agony etched on his neck.

"You're messing with my head Malfoy, this was purely for your benefit.. You didn't care about the damage they were causing me, that YOU were causing me. You had to hide behind me so you're father wouldn't find out about that excuse of a dark mark on you're arm.. But you didn't think about the things that I forgot.. that I would remember.. You didn't think that I would actually figure out what was going on. You didn't think that I would figure out your fuck of a father and his death eater friends put a curse on me while you sat back and laughed it up. He thought that I would never be able to remember conversations about him or the curse.. Well I did.. So tell me Draco, did he get the information he needed about your mark? Or did I do a good job at hiding it for you? You knew he was going to do this to someone, so you picked a person at random.. and it happened to be me." Screamed Ron edging closer to Draco as he poked himself in the chest, his face red as embers of a dying flame.

The back of Draco's throat tingled oddly, tiny needles poked and the edge of his jaw. Water leaked into his eyes, brimming on his lower lids and he forced himself to sneer at Ron with every last bit of pride he had. He didn't chose Ron at random.. He could never admit to himself why his did.

"You cant walk out.." said Draco, a rush of angry heat swarming his face at the cracking of his voice "Because the day I came to visit you in the hospital wing, the day I pretended not to care. You realized you wanted me to care, because you love me.." stated Draco gaining back his usual smug expression as tear drops threatened to spill over his lower lashes. "You actually LOVE me Weasel.." said Draco silkily.

Ron's lip twitched moving as if hit by a sudden seizure, hurt pulsing through his now cracked dry rose petals. His eye brows lowered in pain, as if raising them would cause his body to collapse. Water coated his endless ocean eyes, blurring there brilliant color.

"I chose the wrong person to love." Stated Ron, a tear escaping the strong hold of his eye lashes as it rolled like a boulder down a beautifully shaped mountain. Draco clenched his jaw together trying as hard as he could to force the water back into the back of his lids, he turned away from Ron tilting his head upward as if allowing the water to run back to were it had come from. He had never felt such misery, such regret for his actions, he had never even regret anything he had done before. He let out a defeated sob as a tear rolled down his own cheek.

"I know," He muttered looking down, a feeling of shame boiling in the pit of his stomach, emptiness replacing it as the shame evaporated. There was a moments silence in which he could feel the red heads stare pressing against him like thousands of angry hands. He clenched his eyes shut demanding himself to be cold again.

Ron's hands entangled its self in strands of Draco's silver silk hair. The red heads lips met his own, shocked at Ron's bravery the blonde gave into kiss his tears dripping endlessly from his gray spun eyes. There skin pressed together as soft lips danced hungrily, the salt of the rain made by there eyes were being stirred together, ice and fire becoming one.

There teeth clicked angrily and one another and Ron pressed himself against Draco, having him pinned against the wall. He could feels Ron's desperate touch and realized how much he missed it. How he missed the sweet tasting tongue that twirled in his mouth, begging and pleading for contact with the blondes. Sweat, tears, and spit coated Draco's face as his breathing became ragged with want.

He pulled away from Draco vigorously and turned his back to the blonde with astonishing speed. He looked at the back of Ron's neck drawing back a memory of the many times in potions in which he had stared at the red heads moonlit skin. The freckles were still as he remembered them, placed exactly as the map that was engraved in his mind. Tiny golden hairs still strayed far from the end on his hair line, a ginger curl resting at the nape of his neck.

Ron had his hands placed delicately over his face, hiding his shame, his lust, his hurt. Draco felt another twinge of regret, he hated the feeling. Heat rose to his face once again as the anger tingled in his body like a match being held to his feet. A surge of rage caused by his own weakness caused his to slammed his balled fist against the stone wall with all the force he could muster.

"Arrg!" he yelled as his fist connected with the cool, rough stone. Liquid broke free from the scaly skin that covered his hands and ran down his wrist like a flaming waterfall. He watched the teardrop of red slither down his arm and he slid down the wall in defeat. He crouched on the floor. His hands in his hair as the blood stain its brilliant silver color.

"Ron," he whispered "I need you," he began, his voice cracking, a desert floor deprived of yearly rain "...To touch me." He finished tears leaking once again from his eyes as they shot up towards his human September, his human flame.

He turned slowly, the red veins in his eyes clearly visible and a shimmer drawn on the skin around his lashes. He walked towards Draco, each step pounding at his heart, making it ache for him to be closer, faster. He knelt down next to him placing his hand on the Slytherin's cheek.

Draco stifled a sob and swallowed hard before Ron pulled the blonde on top of him.

Ron's body was a walking heaven, Draco had never truly seen the beauty of Ron's nakedness until he finally wedged himself carefully inside his guilty pleasure. Ron ground against Draco his breathing random and careless. The blonde gently rocked, trying his best not to break his precious flame as he kissed his back softly moving to his neck which left a taste of iron lingering on his cautious lips.

It was not like Draco to care, to want nothing more than to please the other person he was creating sparks with. Was this more than Sex? Was this... love? A sensation flowed through Draco's body, his blood laced with ecstasy as a deep growl escaped through the parting of his lips. His toes dug at the ground, his eyes shot towards the ceiling as he clenched his jaw together hearing Ron moan underneath him.

His knees gave way and he landed on the floor next to the red head with a soft 'thud', his sweat glistening chest rising and falling with his deep breathing. Ron had collapsed along with Draco and stared at him with an expression Draco had never seen before. Draco smiled, a genuine smile. Not a smirk, not a sarcastic smile, but a smile. His lips curved in a heart shape revealing his sheet white teeth.

Ron quickly placed his hand over his lower region trying desperately to cover his surprisingly sized assets, his face matching the crimson of his hair. Draco flicked his hand away.

"Don't," he muttered scanning his body so he could memorize the spots he had missed before, the freckles he hadn't counted previously. "I want to look at you," he said softly resting his head on his hand, his arm curved in a right angle as he lay on his side.

Ron's eyes had a hint of innocence to them, shining deep within the thunderstorm that swirled around his pupils. His top eyelashes met with the lower, dusting the anger to reveal the pure innocence that Draco had noticed before.

"You know what I want?" asked Ron, his voice slightly scratchy despite the fact he had cleared his throat. He didn't bother to wait for Draco to respond "I want a white house, at the edge of the lake.. So when I look out the window after dinner I can see the sunset twice. The sun setting over the mountain, and the sun mirrored in the lake.." said Ron distantly as if trying to paint the picture for Draco using only his words.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Draco feeling as if he had done nothing to earn such a heart filled comment.

"Because I want you to listen.." said Ron.


End file.
